Wasteland
by BF
Summary: The year is 4254.The Earth is a baron wasteland.And now murdered out of hatred, the young commander known as Azriel is back to set the wrong things right.I have up dated Chapter2
1. The Forsaken Murder of Azriel

The Crow: Wasteland  
  
By  
  
Brian Fernandez  
  
  
  
The year is 4254. For thousands of years the earth has been uninhabited. The earth, now with poisonous gases in the air, it is now impossible for mankind to live there. Here is the story. For years the earth had begun to decay, it was unknown why it had begun. The decaying had begun after the mysterious destruction of Los Angeles. Finally, a scientist located an unidentified galaxy. The first planet in the unknown galaxy was finally reported that it could support human life. A few more years later they finally made a shuttle that could survive the trip to the galaxy. Although thousands of people survived, millions of people died. All over the earth, bodies lye on the ground, their skin slowly decaying. With the gases in the air it began to burn the bodies, and slowly, one by one, the flames went out. And slowly the bodies began to rise up from the ashes of the Earth. They were alive, but they were very much dead. Skin black, rotting, body limbs easily falling off. A probe however was left behind to orbit the earth to make observations. When the humans found out about these creatures roaming the earth, they panicked. They didn't know what to think of it. Slowly, after observing them, they began to call them zombies. From the observations of the probe, the scientist believed that these zombies were the only species on earth. And so, they put it at that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Forsaken Murder of Azriel  
  
  
  
2,032 Years Ago  
  
Time: 2222 A.D.  
  
Subject Matter: The destruction of Los Angeles. The beginning of Earths plague.  
  
Two-Time. Yes sir, said a panicked Two-Time. You know Ryo is here. He's dead Bron. There's no way he can be back. There is a way. I have been studying about our little problem here. It seems the dead can return. With the aid of a crow. It seems that the crow is his link, between the mortal world and the realm of the dead. But destroy this link; he will be only a man. A crow, choked Two-Time. Yes a crow, you moron. Keep up, yelled Bron. And I happened to find a little spell. If we capture the crow and perform the ritual, the crow's power will be mine. And with this kind of power at my fingertips, the world will be my playground. It can't be that easy, just to say a couple of words, there has to be a catch Bron. There is a catch Two-Time. What is it, said Two-Time beginning to panic. The destruction of this city, possibly even the world. The slightest little thing that goes wrong will trigger our destruction. And you're willing to sacrifice the world. Um, let me think about that, hmmmm. Ughhh, yes. Capture the crow. But what if Ryo gets to us before we capture the crow. Then we die, that's what happens. But how will we capture it. When Ryo kills Brice the crow will come here looking for us.  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
Bron, we just got word. Brice is dead. Good, everything is going perfectly.  
  
Caw, caw, caw was heard in the other room. It's here. Do what we planned Two-Time. Right. Two Time-Two walked across the room and grabbed the rope that hung from the wall. This rope goes over the wall and into the other room. Cut the rope and a cage will come flying down, said Bron as he peered through the curtain that separated his office and the other room. Two-Time pulled a knife from his boot. He held the blade tight and slit the rope. And a loud sound was heard above the bird's loud caw. We got it, yelled Bron. Bron ran in the room and spotted the caged bird. Give me the knife. Two-Time handed Bron the knife. Bron opened the cage and pulled out the black bird. He walked to the table and placed the struggling bird on it. Spill the blood of the crow and destroy the man. He raised the knife above his head ready to strike it down on the bird at will. And at that time Ryo came crashing through the window. What the hell, yelled Two-Time. Two-Time pulled out a Python 357 from the holster hanging from his waist. He cocked it and began to fire. Ryo stepped back as he embraced each shot. Two-Time lowered the gun and watched the wounds in Ryo's chest close. Fool, bullets don't hurt me. But they'll sure as hell hurt you. Two-Time turned to run away. He began to run as he felt a hand grab his jacket and jerk him to the floor. Die yelled Ryo as he grabbed the gun from his hand and placing it atop his head. Ryo pulled the trigger. The bullet fired into his head. Blood everywhere he let Two-Times lifeless body fall to the ground. Bravo yelled Bron as he thrusted the shiny six-inch blade into the crow. Ryo screamed with agonizing pain. The crow cawed and jerked his head forward. Ryo put his hand to his chest, he pulled it away, his hand drenched with blood he fell to the ground. Bron pulled the blade from the crow and walked towards Ryo. The crow lay there as if it were paralyzed. He knelt down towards Ryo and punched him in the mouth and jaw. Blood poured from Ryo's mouth. Just so you don't interfere. Bron put the blade across Ryo's neck and jerked it sideways slicing his neck open. Ryo grasped and grabbed his neck. And now the fun begins. Bron pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and began to recite a spell standing over the Crow. Ancient power's that be, forsake this crow, omen of death. Let his power's be my own, the paper began to glow. The spell is working. And right before he said the last word Ryo hit him with his full weight knocking him to the ground. The paper flew onto the floor. Ryo grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it in half. The ground started to shake. NOOOOOOOOO, screamed Bron. The Crow laid its head back and died. The crow laid there as the blood ran to the floor. Ryo fell back to the hard surface of the floor. And the crow and Ryo both turned into a skeleton. And then there was a great explosion destroying Los Angeles and releasing chemicals in the air and ocean. Hundreds of people being incinerated. And so begins, Earths plague.  
  
Present Day  
  
Time: 4254 A.D.  
  
Subject Matter: The Murder Of Azriel  
  
Darkness, darkish blue all around me. Where am I, I cry out? But there's nobody to answer. What happened to me? How did I get to this place? Azriel was afraid to learn about the harsh reality that surrounded him. Is this a dream? I began to look around the unknown place. And then I saw it. A portal big enough to engulf a galaxy. Azriel looked in the portal and saw human bodies. He began to tremble as the souls banged into the portal. They looked sad, like they were being tortured. Azriel grabbed his head and began to scream. He looked up and saw that the surroundings around him began to spin faster than the speed of light. Azriel felt sickness inter his stomach right before he lost conciseness.  
  
Aghhhh, where am I. Azriel grabbed his stomach. When he pulled it away a red sticky substance followed his hand. What. Where am I? Azriel got to his feet. Azriel looked around the baron wasteland once known as Earth. And then Azriel spotted a figure draped in a long leather trench coat. His face covered from the shadows of his old western hat. What the fuck are you, said Azriel. I am the forsaken soul. The forsaken what? I am a lost soul who cannot pass into heaven. But how can you survive without oxygen. I need no air to breathe. Azriel looked at the strangers shoulder and noticed on the confines of his shoulder laid a skeleton of a bird. But it wasn't ordinary, all the muscles and organs were still in tact. The stranger looked at the bird and simply said, go. The crow took flight from the strangers shoulder towards Azriel. As it flew skin and feathers began to cover the bird's skeleton. It landed on a rock a couple of feet away from Azriel. It looked as if nothing had happened to it. Azriel began to panic. Azriel looked deeper into the shadows covering the strangers face. And suddenly he realized he had no face at all, but a skull. What are you? Do not be afraid, you have nothing to be afraid of. You have crossed the worlds. You have escaped the realm of the dead. What, but I'm not dead. All but you are. Look upon your body; look at the bloody wounds that bleed so much. The crow will show you the way. Azriel looked at the crow terrified of what secret it may reveal. And suddenly it let a caw which echoed like a lions roar. And suddenly it hit him like a bullet. He fell to his knees holding his head. Screaming with agony he saw the past. He saw his team, Axel, Halo, Blade, Rain, Silver, and Talen. He saw a shiny blade plunge into his back. He saw Axel with the zombie specimen they had captured. It looked like he was talking to it. Yes my friend, remember the past. And Azriel fell to the ground letting the visions swallow him whole.  
  
All right people, there's our specimen. All right, on my command, fire. They each raised their guns towards the zombies. Ready. Come on; let's get this over with, said a frustrated Axel. Calm down Axel, whispered Azriel quietly. Fuck this, Axel leaped forward and began to fire. Each shot firing a blue laser into the zombie, blue blood splattering everywhere. Then the whole team leaped forward and began to fire. The zombie embracing each shot finally fell to the ground. Azriel walked up to Axel. What the fuck was that all about, screamed Azriel. Calm down Azriel. Are you trying to do my work? Ughhh, yes. Well I don't need you to do it, down here you fallow my command, not yours. You're hereby suspended until you can learn to follow orders. What, you can't do that. I already did. Halo, Blade, prep the zombie for transport. Yes sir, now you get back to the ship. This is bullshit, yelled Axel. Axel stormed towards the ship into the wasteland. Stasis pod activated. And at that time a silverfish substance swallowed the zombie. Liquid metal harden, said Halo. The liquid hardened into a strong metal. And at the zombie's face a visor welded into the metal made the zombie visible. Boosters activate. And red flames sprouted from the bottom of the pod. The pod now hovering above the ground. Ready for transportation sir. Good, let's go. Back boosters activate. Flames busted out of the end of the pod and it began to move towards the team walking towards the blazing sun.  
  
All right people, we achieved the first part of our mission. Load the zombie Axel. Blade, Silver, Talen stay here. Azriel pulled a device from the armor covering his arm. He set the watch upon his wrist to monitor the device, which lay in his hand. Halo, I need you to set the bomb. Yes sir replied Halo. Azriel threw the device at Halo. The bomb is linked directly to my watch. That bomb has enough firepower to make Earth a crater. Axel looked at the zombie through the visor. And suddenly the zombie's eyes sprang open. Axel sprang back frightened. Let me out, said the zombie through the visor. How the hell can you talk? It doesn't matter how I can talk. Let me out. But, this is not possible for zombies to talk. Their brains rotted during the process of when they turned to zombies. Not mine came the creaking voice. But. Do not under estimate the power of evil boy. Holy shit, muttered Axel. I can sense great hatred coming from you boy, said the isolated zombie. What, how do you know that? Tell me who you hate boy. Azriel. Why don't you get rid of him boy. What. Kill him. But I would be sentenced to die when we get home. Say it was an accident. Tell them the zombies trying to save his team they killed him. There would be witnesses, the whole team would see. Not if they help you. I sense hatred from them to. Except for one, the girl, Halo, I think that's what you called her. If you kill him, you must kill her. If not she is the link that will bring you down. What's the deal, what do you want. When we get to your home you will set me free. But there's nothing in it for me. You will get the satisfaction of Azriel's pain, and you will take over the role of commander. That is what you want. Isn't it? How do you know that? I can tell from the amount of your hatred. It usually comes from something. But what about them. I don't know if they will go for this. They will, trust me. Only the girl will stand in your way. All right, deal. Axel turned and walked away from the pod. He walked for a couple of minutes until he found Blade, Silver, Talen, and Rain. What are you guys doing? Nothing, replied Talen. Hey, do you like Azriel. Well, he can be a dick most of the time, said Silver. So you wouldn't mind if he were to have an accident. What are you talking about? I think we should kill him. What the hell are you talking about, yelled Rain. You can't be serious, said Rain. I am serious. If were caught, we'll all fry. We wont get caught; we say he has an accident. Trying to save us he gets killed by the zombies. And they carry the body off so we can't salvage it. I don't know Axel, said Talen. I'm in, blurted out Silver. What, Silver don't do this, said Rain. Look, are you in or out. And if you're out we can't have you talking to everyone about this. Is your life worth more to you than Azriel's? You die if you don't do this, Rain. And that goes for you to Talen. Choose. I'm getting impatient, yelled Axel as he raised his gun, pointing it towards Rain. Choose or I'll blow your brains out. Calm down Axel man, said Talen. All right, I'm in, whispered Rain. What about you, said Axel pointing the gun at Talen. All right, put the gun down man. Calm down. And you Blade. Yeah I'm in. Good, let's do this.  
  
Sir, the bomb is set. It goes off in a 2 hours. Good, assemble the team. Yes sir, said Halo. A few minutes later the team stood before Azriel. Our mission is complete. In 2 hours the Earth Will be no more. Is the zombie specimen loaded? Loading now sir. Axel felt the fury come over him as he gripped the 6-inch knife in his hand. We will be taking off in an hour and forty-five minutes. That's all. Azriel turned around. Axel pulled the knife out in front of him and raised it. He walked up to Azriel and plunged it in the opening of his armor. Azriel gasped as Axel pulled the blade from the wound. Azriel turned around as the knife slammed into the opening of his stomach armor. What the hell are you doing, yelled Halo. Halo dived on Axel's back. Axel grabbed her arm and slammed her down to the ground. You stupid bitch, yelled Axel. Blades, Rain, get your ass over here and take care of her. Halo tried to get up but felt a pain in her leg almost unbearable. She looked at her leg to find half of it gone. She screamed when she saw all the blood on the ground. She looked at Rain with the gun clutched tight in her hand. Rain lowered the gun and watched Halo scream from the pain. And in a low muttered voice she whispered, I'm sorry. She turned and walked toward the ship. Blade walked over to Halo. Blade over at Axel and Talen. Azriel was on the ground with a puddle of blood underneath him. Talen walked over to Azriel and slammed his foot on his visor. Silver go help Blade. What, yelled Silver. He's mine. Axel looked at Azriel getting his visor kicked in by Talen. Blade grabbed Halo by her one good leg and began to drag her back. She began to pull and tug her leg. Finally getting her leg free she slammed it in Blades stomach. Blade flew back and Silver ran up and kicked her helmet, his foot colliding with the visor almost shattering it. She flew on her back. Why are you doing this, said Halo? Because we have to, yelled Blade. Blade felt the fury burning deep inside of him. He grabbed Halo and ripped of her helmet. She chocked with the lack of oxygen. Blade grabbed a rock and raised it. He looked at her and slammed it down on her face. She gasped with agonizing pain. Over and over again he slammed the rock on her face, shattering the bones beneath. Take that you dirty bitch. Silver watched as Blades anger engulfed him, as he hit Halo with the rock each time. Blood spattering on the bare ground. Die, yelled Blade. As he slammed the rock on her face one final time. The rock crushed her face in splattering blood all over his visor. He looked at the disfigured Halo through his bloody visor. He brought the rock to his face and looked at the blood that it bared. Blade dropped the rock and stood up. Axel, hurry up. Talen now stomping Azriels visor, finally the visor broke with glass pouring on Azreils face. The sunlight beamed through the shattered glass. He felt his face began to burn. His eyelids felt like they were going to burn off. No, murmured a shattered Azriel, It can't end like this. Axel raised his gun from his leg holster. Azriel turned his head and saw a dark figure in the shadows. Axel pulled the trigger and the blue laser fired at his chest armor. No. The beam fired through the armor. Azriel gasped with horror as he closed his eyes never to awaken again. All right, grab the bodies drag them into the wasteland. And clean up your helmet Blade.  
  
Azriel snapped into reality and found himself on the ground. See, you are dead. And now you must accept the fact that you kill to rest. But I don't want to rest; I don't want to be dead. I have a life, a fiancée. Yes, Calix, is that her name. Azriel stood up and whispered yes. She has an important part to play in this game. What, what are you talking about. The zombie you took. He made a deal with Axel. Axel does not know this, but the zombie tricked him. That zombie is pure evil. He was the one responsible for the decaying of Earth. What, but how. His name was Bron, he murdered my family. I was like you, I had the mission. But I failed. Los Angeles was destroyed and I was cursed. Forever to wander the Earth until a lost soul emerges from the land of the dead. And Calix, she will die if you don't do anything. You wear the face of death, like I wore. He put his hand up to his face and ran his finger on the vertical slits above and below his eyes. He put his hand to his mouth and discovered the lines that ran to his cheek. Azriel put his hand on the shoulder armor and ripped it off. Piece by piece he ripped off the armor until a silkish black suit was left. I wont let Calix die. Then kill the ones responsible. If that's what I have to do to keep Calix alive, so be it. You have chosen your path. It is time Azriel, said the forsaken soul while his trench coat began to blow up. Until finally the coat blew up, with bones and clothing flying around Azriel, and then he heard in his head, good-bye Ryo. The bones turned to dust and flew into Azriels wounds. After the dust flew into Azriel he looked down at the wounds that engulfed the dust. He slides his hand down the stab wound in his stomach. There was no more blood, but in fact a scar replaced the wound. He looked at the crow and said, it's time. The crow flew on to his shoulder. And Azriel walked towards the ship.  
  
Silver guard the doors, make sure the zombies don't get to close. Yes sir. Axel walked through the opening of the ship. All right, get ready for lift off. It should only take a minute to get into space. Get to the bridge. All right replied Talen. Talen and Rain began to walk towards the bridge.  
  
Azriel stopped when he was at least 20 feet away from the ship. And then he saw it. Halo, said Azriel. She's a zombie. You have to kill it. I cant. If you don't she will kill Silver. You must do your mission, if not you will not rest. All right. Azriel pulled a knife out from his boot. He began to run. As he ran he felt things speeding around him. He was running faster, he felt as if that only god himself could match his speed. He was behind zombie Halo in a matter of seconds. He put his hands in the front of Halo's face and began to pull backwards. Suddenly her head flew off, the spine breaking. He threw Halo's head to the ground and looked at the body that still stood. The spine bone sticking up out of a bloody surrounding. With blue blood running to the ground the zombie body fell to the ground. Silver looked at Azriel panicked. Who the hell are you. How can you survive without oxygen, yelled panicked Silver. I need no oxygen. You see I'm already dead, so I don't have to breathe anymore. Azriel walked up to Silver. Silver quickly raised the gun and fired it into his chest. Azriel stepped back embracing the shot. Silver looked at the giant hole in Azriel's chest. Azriel looked down at the wound and then at Silver. Silver began to shake as the wound began to close. A reddish substance covered the wound, and then turned back to skin. Well, I'm guessing you're screwed. Azriel hit the gun making it fly out of his hand. He raised his fist and sent it flying at Silver's visor. The fist collided smashing the visor. Azriel grabbed Silver and spun him around ripping his helmet off. Silver chocked because the lack of oxygen. Smoke began to rise from his face as Silver let out a whaling scream. That's right Silver feel the burn. Get used to it because it's payback time. Azriel placed the tip of the blade at the side of Silver's neck. Have a nice time burning in hell, yelled Azriel. He gripped the handle of the knife with rage filling up in him. But it wasn't rage, it was evil, a surging powerful evil consumed his body as he thrusted the blade into Silver's neck. He stood for a moment letting the blood pour from his neck. Silver tried to let out a moan but failed. Azriel pulled the bloody knife from the gapping wound. He let Silver fall completely to the ground. He grabbed the knife from Silvers boot and picked the gun up from the ground. He looked at the crow and said, lets speed things up a little. Bomb timer, said Azriel as a shiny wristwatch appeared on his wrist. Bomb timer advance to 3 minutes. New time to detonation complete. Patch me in to the main bridge's computer. Yes commander. A couple of seconds later he could see Axel, Blade, Rain, and Talen. They were strapping in preparing for lift off. Axel yelled Azriel. They all looked at the screen before them panicked stricken. Who the hell are you, screamed Axel. I'm death. And I'm coming for you all. But not here, not now. The bomb is going to detonate in 3 minutes. All, and don't bother calling Silver. What, what have you done you bastard. Silver is dead. It's only a little murder, you should know all about it. You don't have much time. Azriel let out a deep cold dark laugh before the image on the screen went black. Fuck, yelled Axel. Prepare to lift off right now.  
  
Come on, said Azriel. Why are you letting them get away? Because, when were on the mother ship I can at least protect Calix. The crow perched on Azriels shoulder he walks into the opening of the ship.  
  
Were all set to lift off, yelled Rain. Then let's get the fuck out of here, yelled Axel. Talen, activate boosters. Yes sir, replied Talen. Boosters activated. Then let's go. As his words were spoken the ship began to lift off. Flames soaring through the air the ship speeds towards space. In less than a minute the ship was in space flying towards the mother ship. Ship Mega Octave to mother ship. Yes Mega Octave, answered the screen. We are preparing to enter the mother ship. All right, said the screen. We also need a security guard up here to check the ship. And brace yourself, Earth getting ready to explode.  
  
One minute, said Azriel. There's no way they will survive unless they dock with the mother ship. You think they will make it in time, said the crow. They can if they hurry. Azriel looked at the watch on his wrist. Give me a view of what the main computer is seeing. Yes commander, replied the watch. A couple of seconds later he had a view of the mother ship. Good, they're docking. Azriel looked at the tiny screen in his watch. The mother ships back end was already open. And suddenly there was a rumbling noise, which made Azriel crash into a box. 10 seconds. He looked at the watch. They were docked and the back end was begging to close. Switch to Earth view. Hey Azriel, there's someone coming this way. What. He looked at the watch. It looked like molten lava was covering the Earth. And Suddenly, Kaboooooooooooooom. The Earth in one great blast was destroyed. The blast went was so big the craters crashed into the moon. With great fires erupting on the surface. And shortly after another kaboooooooom. The moon had joined the Earth with their graves among the stars. Why didn't the blast affect us? The force field around the ship. And now, death is coming. Good, but there is someone coming this way. You're right, I can see the shadow. Well, let's go find him. Azriel began to walk towards the shadow.  
  
Azriel walked down the deserted hallway. And suddenly he heard someone yell, freeze. He turned around. What are you buddy, some kind of clown. I'm worse than a clown my friend. All right buddy you're coming with me. I think not, said Azriel. Look you can go easy or hard, yelled the guard. I choose the hard way. Don't make me use this. Then use it, if it will make you feel better. I can't let anyone get in my way. And if I have to kill you, then so be it. One shot, and then you die. The guard fired the gun hitting Azriel in the hand. He looked at the bloody stump that was once his hand. And once again the red substance covered the wound and formed into the shape of an arm. The guard looked at Azriel, get the fuck away he yells. Azriel grabbed the guard's neck and began to push his fingers through the skin. Once all 8 fingers were buried in the skin he jerked off all the skin on his neck. The guard grabbed his neck blood pouring over his fingers and fell to the ground. Azriel walked over to the wall and threw the boxes across the hall. He put his bloody fingers to the wall and smeared it into the form of a crow. He turned and looked at the crow and said, so they will know, that the crow is here. 


	2. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Chapter 2  
  
Let the Bodies Hit the Floor  
  
Axel walked into his living area. He opened the steel door and walked in. Computer, contact Zed. Axel sat in a chair near the computer. He watched the blank screen until an old wrinkly man of 60 appeared on the screen. Axel, what the hell do you want? We have problem sir. Axel sat there quiet for a moment. And the problem is. Commander Azriel and team member Halo have been killed. What, how, roared Zed. The zombie creature's sir. Several zombies attacked us; Azriel and Halo were carried off. We couldn't salvage the bodies. I cant believe it, Azriel, dead. That boy was like a son to me. Zed looked at Axel. You're the temporary commander. Temporary, said Axel. I don't like you Axel. You're a rebel. You don't follow commands. When you get home you will be back at your old ob. But sir. No buts, said Zed. This discussion is over. Then answer me this, why did we have to destroy Earth. If you must know, from our readouts of the probe the decaying was beginning to reach the core of the Earth. And when it did it would have exploded anyway. And the scientists wanted to collect one of the zombies, to study it, to preserve it. Has Earth been destroyed? Yes sir. Have you collected the zombie? Yes sir. Then this discussion is over, you got me. Yes sir. Axel stared at the screen transfixed as the screen went black. Axel got up from the chair and ran out of his living quarters.  
  
Axel, wait. What, said Axel. He turned around and seen Calix running towards him. Have you seen Azriel? What, you haven't heard. Heard what, said Calix. Azriel died on Earth. What, no, he's alive, he has to be. I'm sorry. Calix dropped to the floor crying uncontrollably. I'm really sorry. No, you're lying. Calix, he's gone. No, said Calix. Halo died to. They died saving their team. He died with honor. Axel pulled Calix to her feet. Go to your living quarters. You need to rest. Go on, said Axel. Calix began to walk off very slowly her hand covering her face. She wept more with each step she took. Axel turned and walked towards the holding bay.  
  
Beep, sprang the panel on the steel wall. The door flew open and Axel walked in the holding bay. He walked up to the pod, which held the zombie. Let me out, said the zombie. You bastard, it didn't work. I'm the temporary commander. Then you got what you wanted, now let me out. You fucker. You're not getting out. You will let me out. No fucking way. You're going to be a museum exhibit, get experimented on. You got what you wanted, and now you will let me out, said the zombie beginning to punch the inside of the pod. Look at you; you're a fucking joke. Axel turned and walked away.  
  
Axel walked on to the bridge. Axel, Sparks's body was found on the transport ship. What, said Axel. He's dead. There was giant bird painted on the wall with his blood. Shit, yelled Axel. Take 7 security officers and see if you can find this killer. I think it's the guy we saw when we took off. His face was like a clown. Now go, find him. Yes sir, yelled Jacobs as he turned and started to run. Can I have everybody's attention? Everybody on the bridge looked at Axel. Commander Azriel Corvin died on Earth; he died trying to save his team. Along with him was team member Halo Summers and Silver Freeman. Axel looked at everyone on the bridge as conversation broke out. Now, get back to work.  
  
All right, Axel said this guy looks like a clown. Now lets find him. Remember, don't toy with this guy, he's a killer. Yes sir, yelled the 6 security officers. Now let's go, yelled Jacobs. They all turned and walked down the hallways.  
  
Go down and look through the hallways and see if you can find any of them. All right, said the crow as it took flight down the hallways. Right now I know Calix is fine. But if I had kept them all on Earth she wouldn't even be in danger. She would be fine. I can't let anything happen to her. Nobody else matters. He walked up the hallway a little farther until the crow came flying back to him. The crow landed on Azriel's shoulder. There are 7 security officers heading this way. Are they armed? Hell yeah, they are looking for you. Then lets give them what they want. Azriel pulled out the knife and raised the gun. What are you going to do? Wait for them, nobody is going to get in my way.  
  
Look, there he is. What, the officers all looked forward at the figure clothed in black and with a weapon in each hand. They all began to run towards Azriel. Drop the gun, yelled Jacobs. Azriel looked at them head cocked. Drop the fucking gun, now. Azriel stood silent. Fine have it your way, yelled Jacobs as he fired his gun. All of you fire. The 6 officers fired their guns. Azriel fell after he had embraced each shot. With giant holes in his chest the red liquid covered the wounds. The liquid began to sink back in the wounds revealing Azriel's skin. He got to his feet and pointed his finger at the officers. He held up his finger up in the form of a 1 and said. One crow, sorrow, said Azriel. He began to advance towards them. Jacobs began to fire the gun. Each shot hitting him he kept walking towards Jacobs. He grabbed the gun and forced it to turn around, pointed at Jacobs. In one moment he fired the gun. Jacobs flew back and hit the hard, cold floor. They all looked at Jacobs, his face barely there. They all looked at Azriel feeling fear tremble up their spines. Two crows', joy, said Azriel. Star leaped forward with knife in hand. He swiped the knife at Azriel. Azriel dodging it each time. He raised the knife and plunged it in Azriels heart. He looked up triumphantly. Azriel looked at the knife in his chest. He pulled the knife out very quickly and spun Star around and placed the blade on his neck. He slid the knife across Star's neck slicing the skin open. Blood streamed from his neck as Azriel spoke. Three crows', a letter. Star fell to the ground as he went for number 3. They all fired the guns once again. Azriel still walking forward embracing each shot. Fuck this man, yelled the officer as he ran up and pounded the gun against Azriel's skull. Come on, let's get him. The 5 officers ran forward. Azriel got to his feet. They all stood around Azriel in a circle. You're surrounded, said the crow. No shit, replied Azriel. And all at once they all ran toward him. Azriel raised his arms and flew into the air. Azriel flew above the officers and landed on the opposite side from which he stood. Azriel raised the knife in his hand and flung it at the 3rd officer. The officer gasped as the blade of the knife entered the center of his chest. Four crows, a boy. Holy shit man. We shoot him he keeps coming. Come on, we give up were dead. The crow cawed at the officers. They turned around startled. Azriel came up behind the officer. He grabbed his head and jerked it sideways. The officers hearing the snapping of their fellow officers neck they turned around in a hurry. Five crows, silver. We can't win, he's to strong. All right retreat, yelled the officer. They turned as if to run a way. I don't think so, said Azriel angrily. He ran at the officer and grabbed him by the neck. He placed the tip of the knife to his eye. Seven crows, Azriel began to yell as he turned on the communication device on his wrist.  
  
What the hell, said Axel looking at the speaker? Turn on the camera right now. All right, cameras turned on. Axel looked at the black screen. The blackness turned into a picture. Holy shit, yelled Axel looking at the man holding the knife to the officers. Get someone down there.  
  
Please, don't kill me. Please I beg you. Azriel looked at the officer. He listened to his pleas. Kill him, said the crow. I cant, said Azriel loosening his grip. He's not responsible. He turned around and felt a tingle hit him in the back. Azriel turned around to see the officer have his gun in hand. Azriel began to advance once again. The officer firing with each shot until there was a click click noise. Azriel hit the gun and grabbed his neck. He lifted him up into the air. I was going to let you live, but now, you've just pissed me off. He placed the knife at his eye and began to push it into his eye. He brought him back to the floor the tip entering under his eyeball. Time to die, yelled Azriel. He ripped the tip out of his eyeball bringing the eyeball out of the socket. The officer grabbed the eyeball and tried to pop it back into the socket. Azriel grabbed the eyeball and ripped it completely off. The man screamed and fell to the floor. Somehow I don't think that's going to do it. He walked over to a box and ripped the top off revealing grenades. He grabbed one of the grenades and pulled the pin out of it and flung it on the officer. He turned around and looked at the camera and said, a secret never to be told.  
  
Shit, yelled Axel as he watched the figure walk off. And then he noticed the grenade on the body. Holy fuck, yelled Axel. Kabooooom. The grenade exploded sending crimson flames everywhere. Axel felt the rumble from the explosion.  
  
Azriel now walking after the running officer felt the heat from the flames embrace him. The officer stopped at the door leading to the bridge. He began to pound on the control panel screaming, let me in. Azriel grabbed the screaming man and dragged him backwards. He forced him to his knees and placed his palms on the side of his head and began to push inward. The officer grabbed Azriels hand. Azriel now hearing the sound of bones braking he noticed blood trickling down the officer's face from his eye. He kept pushing until his head pushed in making his eyeball fly out of the socket. He dragged the officer to the huge glass screen and picked him up and threw the body at the window. The body went through the glass shattering it.  
  
What the, yelled Axel as the body flew unto the floor. Everyone on the bridge gathered around the body gasping with horror. Axel now fighting his way through the crowd trying to get a glimpse of the body. Now at the front of the crowd glimpsed at the body. He looked at his face with the emblem of a crow painted around his face. Axel turned away from the body and muttered, fuck.  
  
Azriel spotted Blade with his girlfriend Brooke. He walked after them not being noticed. Blade opened the door to his living quarters. Blade and Brooke now taking each other's clothes off slammed unto the surface of his bed. Azriel slipped in the door as it closed. He pulled the knife from his boot and walked towards Blade now under the covers with Brooke. Azriel raised the knife and slammed the blade into Blades back. Blade raised his head and screamed with pain. He grabbed Blades shoulders and threw him against the wall. Forcing the knife in deeper as he fell to the floor. The wall was now covered in blood where Blade hit. He looked at Brooke and pulled her from the bed. Her naked body now exposed Azriel put a blanket around her. Go, before it's to late. Brooke looked at Blade lying on the floor and then ran to the door. The door now closing from Brooke's departure Azriel looked at Blade. Blade now looking at Azriel forced the words, who the hell are you. An old friend, said Azriel. Hope I didn't interrupt anything. But don't be disappointed. Were going to have a hell of a time. 


End file.
